crush_crushfandomcom-20200223-history
Elle
Elle is the fourth girl unlocked in the game. She is unlocked after having level 2 at the Meditation (Wisdom) hobby. You encounter her by crushing her perception of reality by informing her that the spoon she asked you for does not exist. Personality As a narcoleptic, Elle has a habit of falling asleep at very random times. She'll fall asleep when you talk to her or even during a date. For this reason, she carries a pillow around almost everywhere she goes; Later relationship levels imply that she uses you as a substitute sometimes. Elle is an eccentric character. She sparks many philosophical conversations with questions such as "how can we eat buffalo wings? I thought buffaloes were extinct." Regardless, she's very mellow and kind. Dialogue List First Meeting # One day, while euphorically drinking coffee and reading existential philosophy, a pretty girl asks you to pass her a spoon... # You inform her that there is no spoon. # Reality - CRUSHED! # Girl: "But how can our eyes be real if our spoons aren't real..." # It looks like you've crushed her perception of reality. Better do something about it. Adversary * How can we be real if our spoons aren't real... Oh dear, I'm so confused... Sorry * Oh, don't worry about me. I'm sure I'll pass out at the super market or the library as usual. * My doctor said I've got temporary insomnia. He said an insomniac narcoleptic is funny. He laughed. * Last night, I couldn't sleep because I kept thinking about what you said about the spoon. That's never happened to me before. Poke * Oh! Goodness me! Did I fall asleep or something? Why did you poke me? Upgrade to Nuisance # Oh, hello. I'm sorry, I'm still pretty mixed up from your riddle earlier. Are you as confused as I am? Yes # You are? Oh my, that riddle was quite a doozy. But I feel better knowing I'm not alone. My name is Elle, pleased to meet you. Nuisance * Who am I? What is who? Why is what? Who was phone? How can he slap? (mobile version) *Yawn* oh dear. Your strange words are making me sleepy. Or my narcolepsy is acting up. Sorry * A waiter asked me if I wanted mac and cheese, but wouldn't that wreck the keyboard? * Are chick peas only for girls? Are there guy peas? I hope so. * I love Life Guards. They're so strong and selfless. And I love watching them run in slow motion. Poke * Oh! Goodness me! Did I fall asleep or something? Why did you poke me? Upgrade to Frenemy # I keep seeing you around more and more. I hope you're not a vampire or something. Are you sure you're a human? Yes # Okay, that's good. I don't want to be turned into a Frankenstein or something. That sounds awful. Frenemy * How can we eat buffalo wings? I thought buffalos were extinct. Sorry * A waiter asked me if I wanted mac and cheese, but wouldn't that wreck the keyboard? * Are chick peas only for girls? Are there guy peas? I hope so. * I love Life Guards. They're so strong and selfless. And I love watching them run in slow motion. Gift * Oh. What a strange gift. Thank you? Upgrade to Acquaintance # I've now seen you enough to confirm that you are not, in fact, just a random person I dreamt about. I would love to hang out more, if you'd like. Sure # Wonderful! Oh, and in case you were wondering, I'm not a dream either. Don't be nervous. Acquaintances * I carry a pillow with me in case I fall asleep. I hope you don't mind. Upgrade to Friendzone # You're such a dear. You're in my list of top five friends. I write them down, so I don't forget. Am I in your top five? Yes # Oh that's wonderful! I always wanted to be in a top five list. Bucket list - check marked! Friendzoned Chat * Yawn... Oh no. I think a nap is sneaking up behind me. * Should I learn to change a tire? I'm afraid of hitting a fork in the road. * I saw a sign today that said "Draw Bridge", but I'm not very artistic. So I pretended not to see it. * Why are praying mantises so religious? * ZZZzzzzzzZZZzzzzz... * Sometimes I find myself thinking about things. Poke * Tee hee! You silly sally, stop it! Gift * Thank you, it's a very thoughtful gift. I especially like that it won't cut me if I fall on it. Upgrade to Awkward Besties # I know this sounds a bit weird, but can I borrow your hoodie? Like, forever? OK # Oh thank you! I love wearing it when it gets chilly. It's so warm, and it smells so good. Thanks so much! Awkward Besties * I dreamt that I had a dream I was dreaming of you last night yesterday afternoon. It was trippy. Flirt * Saving money is like paying yourself not to do things. * I think you need a nickname. How do you like "Beachball"? Or "Panda paws"? * *Yawn* oh, I'm so sleepy. Do you mind if I sleep on your floor? * I just noticed every day ends in "y". That's kind of scary. * Why do people want to sleep like babies? Babies are terrible at sleeping. * Do you like girls? I'm not sure if you noticed, but I am one. * Don't unicorns sound more likely than platypuses? I mean, just based on their description. * I think you look nice today. I mean, attractive. Not, like, kind. But kind too. * I... I really like people who are suave. If you whisper sweet nothings to me, I get all tingly. * Everything in the universe is either a potato, or not a potato. Gift * Oh, you shouldn't have! Thank you, you're so nice to me! Upgrade to Crush # Umm, I have another weird question for you. Do you... like ladies? Like, in the... special way? Sure # Oh good! I mean... That's an interesting life decision you've made. I'm... proud of you? Crush Flirt *I... I really like people who are suave. if you whisper sweet nothing to me, I get all tingly. *Saving money is like paying yourself not to do things. *I think you need a nickname. How do you like "Beachball"? Or "Panda paws"? *I just noticed every day ends in "y". That's kind of scary. *I think you look nice today. I mean, attractive. Not, like, kind. But kind too. *Don't unicorns sound more likely than platypuses? I mean, just based on their description. *Yawn* oh, I'm so sleepy. Do you mind if I sleep on your floor? *Everything in the universe is either a potato, or not a potato. *Why do people want to sleep like babies? Babies are terrible at sleeping *Do you like girls? I'm not sure if you noticed, but I am one. Poke * Oooh, that feels nice. Just keep doing that, Panda Paws... Zzzzz... Gift * Oh my, it's not even my birthday. Or is it? Hold on, I have to check my calendar. Upgrade to Sweetheart # I'm not good with words, so here goes nothing. Do you want to do dates with me? And get touchy feely? Sorry, I don't know the technical terms. Yes # Joy! You've made me so happy. Sweetheart * If I fall asleep and land on you, do you mind just holding still for a while? I hope that's not any trouble. Flirt * I love it when you hug me. It makes me feel like I'm wrapped in a warm burrito or something. * I accidentally hit the panic button on my car keys the other day. It really worked. I panicked immediately. * They say "Love is a four letter word". So I double checked, and it is. * I feel safe in your arms. You're like a warm, snuggly life jacket. * I get goosebumps when you touch me. Even when you touch my nose. What's the deal with that? * The 'b' in 'subtle' is kind of amazing. * Why is dish soap scented? Do people care what their dishes smell like? Should I be smelling mine? * I bet Captain America is good at frisbee. * I keep worrying that you're a dream. I hope you're always there when I wake up. * I love going to the movies! I love the popcorn so much, and no one seems to mind if I fall asleep. * The thought of falling head over heels is sort of funny and scary at the same time. * Love is a memory foam pillow. * Someone once asked if I was being honest. Can you answer that question with 'no'? * Falling asleep is like time traveling. It's like - oh hey! There's the sun now! Welcome back! * When we kiss, why is it romantic to look into your eyes, but weird to sniff your nose? * Puberty is like a forced upgrade for humans. Mine was especially, umm... comprehensive. * Someone said I was one in a million. Does that mean there are 7000 others like me out there? * You're much nicer to hug than a pillow. You don't mind, do you? * I wonder why it's romantic to carefully take an eyelash from someone's cheek, make a wish, and blow it away, but not with certain other hairs... * You're a sweetheart. But I wonder if that much sugar is good for your heart? Gift * You make me so happy, I think I'm going to cry. Happy crying is weird, but I like it. Date * Tee hee! That was great. I was worried you were going to take me on a spooky date, but it was a fun one instead! Upgrade to Girlfriend # I really like labels. I put them on everything, so I don't get confused on what they are. So, I would like to label our relationship. Can I be your girlfriend? Sure # Perfect! I'll run home and grab my labeler! Girlfriend * When I'm around you, I can feel my heart beating in my ears. It makes me laugh. Flirt *If you think about it, the roof of your mouth is just the ceiling. Do you ever think about stuff like that? *I feel safe in your arms. You're like a warm, sunggly life jacket. *The thought of falling head over heels is sort of funny and scary at the same time. *Why is dish soap scented? Do people care what their dishes smell like? Should I be smelling mine? *Someone said I was one in a million. Does that mean there are 7000 others like me out there? *Love is a memory foam pillow. *The 'b' in 'subtle' is kind of amazing. *I love it when you hug me. It makes me feel like I'm wrapped in a warm burrito, or something. *When we kiss, why is it romantic to look into your eyes, but weird to sniff your nose? *One time I dreamt I ran for president, and was halfway through my second term before I work up. Dreams kind of suck sometimes. *sniff* I'm so happy. It makes me feel good to be desired. * I know how, umm... voluptuous I am. People remind me all the time. Do you... Do you like... My body? Upgrade to Lover # Will you never give me up, let me down, run around, or desert me? Will you avoid making me cry, saying goodbye, telling lies, or hurting me? OK # Then... I love you. Lover * Oh hello. I was thinking about you, and then you walked in. Now I'm glad I wasn't thinking about werewolves. * I like you. You're my favorite reason to smile. * I like you so much. You make me feel dreamy in the good way. * Nice to see you again. I'm glad you haven't forgotten me. * Why do they call them "fingers"? I've never seen them "fing"... * I fell asleep on the train yesterday. I dreamt that I woke at a mysterious school, filled with young people with amazing powers. It was incredible. I love the X-men! Seduce * I know how, umm... voluptuous I am. People remind me all the time. Do you... Do you like... My body? * (Naked) I love making love to you. It’s much more exhilarating than making like to you * (Naked) If, umm... If I fall asleep during... activities, you don’t need to stop. You always have my enthusiastic consent. * (Naked) Take me, I’m yours. * (Naked) When you touch me, it makes me shiver. You’re like an icy supervillain. * (Naked) You can’t spell “breast” without “rest”. If you tried, it would just spell “b”. Which is no fun. Poke * Ah! Are you sure you haven't confused me with a doorbell? * Eee! Do I look like a squeeze toy to you? It's actually a common mistake... * Tee hee hee! Stop! My cheeks hurt from smiling so much! Your kindness is dangerous! Gift * Oh thank you thank you thank you! It's lovely! And thank you for supporting the local economy also. * Oh thank you! I bought you a gift too, but it got out of its cage before I got here. Have you had all your shots? * You are the kindest, most generous person I've ever met. I want to be with you forever. * Oh my. You're so kind to me. I don't even know what to say. * Uniform Oh good, now I can attend the School of Hard Knocks. I find some doors especially tricky. * Suit Oh, I love this! Thank you so much! Pink is definitely my color... Though I'll totally share, if you want to try it! * Ring You are my dream come true. * Lingerie For a moment I forgot what I was doing, and thought I was underdressed again. At least I’m really popular at the post office... * Suit No one’s ever...Seen me...All of me. I hope you en-enjoy it... * Outfit Ooh, this is so fuzzy and warm! And just a little naughty. I love it! * Outfit - Slime Elle (She coos happily, with a soft, thirsty look. You get the impression that she's strawberry flavored, and she wants you to know it.) Date * Once I saw that you didn't change into a werewolf, I felt much safer in the Moonlight. Thank you for a lovely date. * Wow! Thanks for taking me, even though I fell asleep for half of it. I promise it was just the narcolepsy. * I had a wonderful time. Let's to it again sometime. Right now, even. If you want. * I enjoyed that very much. But why are they called dates? Are a bunch of dates called a calendar? Sex Scene # As you take off her clothes, she cannot help but pant in anticipation. She is so nervous. It's not until she's on her back that she tells you that you're her first. She asks you anxiously to be gentle. But moments later she *begs* you to go harder... # Later she smiles, her eyes full of joy and gratitude. "That was so incredible. I hope... I hope you enjoyed it too." She giggles for a moment, touching herself. "I hope this feeling never goes away." Dialogue about Ayano * I thought I heard someone scratching at my door last night. I wonder if it was Quill? * Do you ever have the feeling you're being watched? Especially in the shower? What a weird feeling. * I found all my knives on the floor of my kitchen today. I wonder if I was sleep-cooking again. * I keep noticing someone looking in through my windows at night. What are they looking for? * Lately, when I walk home at night, I hear the music become scarier and distorted. How strange. * I need to be more careful. I fell asleep on the bus, and woke up in a swamp. 'Chinese Language: Exclusive Quotes' Translator notes about Elle: Playing with words and everything sure will make Elle more funny instead but with a bit of "smart behind stupidity"; more like one of the Kamen Rider that usually play with words, eh? *One of Elle quotes that if she's "Acting stupid" makes a word pun which "B" inside of word “装B” . But instead Elle saying that "How I gonna put that "B" word" , makes it more funny and a little bit "acting stupid" like she does. *Elle makes up Steamed Bun pun (叉烧包，莲蓉包，小肉包，花生包，土包子。。。) *One of Elle's quote "Love is Blind" which turns out to be "a trick" when she said "Blinding someone with Love" *A Chinese word Pun “妙” in her quotes “微妙” but she add up “巨妙” and “大事不妙” which amplifies the Pun. However, such catchphrase might also be referred to Mirai Riders in Kamen Rider Zi-O. *The Nude quotes about "Forbidden Fruit" makes up a slight pun when she said "hope you don't get choked" in which she refer to Adam's Apple. *Elle makes up a Condom Pun (Nude quotes) when she said "Using Fingers from gloves as Condom" * The quote of meeting someone "which is almost same face as her" and the "Tuturu" is a reference to Stein's Gate. * The quote of dreaming herself as the Knight/Rider which control Time is a indirect reference to Kamen Rider Zi-O. Adding certain word puns she made that makes her fits the reference even more. * The quote of dreaming herself as the "Lich" and was battling in Arena is a indirect reference to Soul Hunters. * The Achievement title （爱意，誓言，未来） makes up several hidden meanings: ** 爱意：The same sounding for Elle （艾莉）, which means "Love" ** 誓言：Means "Promise" which refers to a quote when advancing to Lover. ** 未来：Means "Future" which refers to a quote when you gave her the Diamond Ring. Requirement Table Trivia * In an older version, Elle's favorite color was listed as Pearl. * One of Fumi's dialogues involves her trying to expand her bust to Elle's size. It takes 30 minutes for her to develop excruciating back pain. * In one of Ayano's dialogues, she implies that Elle got implants that helped her reach her 'E' bust size. * "Will you never give me up, let me down, run around, or desert me? Will you avoid making me cry, saying goodbye, telling lies, or hurting me?" is a reference to Rick Astley's Song - Never Gonna Give You Up. * Before sex at the Lover's level, Elle lets you know that it's her first time. * Elle was being appointed for Easter Event (By collecting 10 Easter Eggs within the period of time - just to see her Bunny Outfit). * In the first scene, when you tell her that "there is no spoon," this is a reference to the Matrix. * When Elle says "Who was phone?" In the mobile version when you reach the nuisance level with her, it's a reference to the troll pasta of the same name Cameos and Appearance outside Crush Crush *Elle (In Marshmallow form) having a Pottery Class in Blush Blush (Dmitri Intro scene) Outfits SEIFUKU girl elle likesyou.png BIKINI girl elle likesyou.png WEDDING girl elle likesyou.png XMAS girl elle likesyou.png Slime Elle.png Memory Album Elle Encounter.png|Encounter Photo Elle Friendzoned.png|Friendship Photo Elle Sweetheart.png|Sweetheart Photo Elle Lover.png|Lover Photo Elle Moonlight Stroll.png|Moonlight Stroll Date Elle Beach.png|Beach Date Elle Sightseeing.png|Sightseeing Date Elle Movie Theater.png|Movie Theater Date Category:Girls Category:Character Category:Main Character